


Game of Femslash

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered States, Anonymity, Bathing, Begging, Biting, Breath, Bruising, Clothing, Cold, Comfort, Corset, Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Food, Hate Sex, Idolization, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Knives, Massage, Masturbation, Murder, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pain, Poison, Queening, Shadows - Freeform, Siren, Teasing, Threesome, Under the Table, Wax Play, Whipping, Wine, breath play, drabble cycle: kink, drunk, flame, glass candles, light kink, role play, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All men must die, but luckily for them, they aren't men. A collection of pairings featuring the ladies of Westoros having "fun" together. Pure smut with a dash of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink Me Like Wine (Sansa/Margaery)

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty drabble pieces featuring different pairings from Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire with a focus on femslash. Prompts are from Femslash100's Drabble Cycle - kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Altered States (Sansa/Margaery)
> 
> I'm starting this off with Sansa/Margaery because they're one of my favourite pairs. (And, I wanted to write Sansa having a good first time, so "altered state" gave the perfect opportunity for her to drunken stumble into safe/enjoyable sex.)

From the second that Sansa heard the assertive knock on her chamber door, she knew that she was in for a wilder night than working on her embroidery or reading fairytales.

Despite her half-hearted protesting, Margaery had taken her hand and led her to the balcony where two golden goblets sat awaiting.

“A toast!” Margaery exclaimed. 

“I shouldn’t drink…” 

“It’s improper to refuse a toast when it is in celebration of the bond between two girls.”

Though she had started it off the night by declining Margaery’s instances, she soon gave in to the temptation. Who was Sansa Stark to deny the friendship of a confident girl like Margaery Tyrell? With each sip of the sweet white wine, the lines that separated her from her companion became fuzzier. Everything was light. Everything was warm.

Before she knew it, she was leaning into Margaery. Their fingers interlocked and the other girl bid her to follow again, but this time they ended atop the bed. Sansa could not help but giggle as her dress came free of her body and Margaery’s skillful hands worked their way across her skin. 

Each touch of her lips on the route from her neck down to her breasts and then further toward her maidenhood was like a drop of water softly meeting her flesh. Then, each flick of her tongue stirred current that rocked through Sansa’s body before crashing down in a final tidal wave. 

In the morning, Sansa woke craving wine for the first time.


	2. Of Fang and Fire (Melisandre/Ygritte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "biting/bruising" and the pairing is Melisandre/Ygritte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. I liked the idea of playing with the two red-haired girls where one is ultimately more refined and the other is wilder. This was the result.

Ygritte hisses through her teeth at Melisandre who silences her with a pointed look. This is certainly not the first time that the red woman has slipped unnoticed from Castle Black to seek out Jon Snow’s fire-kissed companion. People were silly that way; they only saw what they wanted to see. 

Their game is meeting just beyond the wall every fortnight in locations that border on visible and where many sounds would be audible. It is a wonder that Ygritte’s screams, particularly when Melisandre bites at her nipple while moving her fingers though her dampness, had not attracted any attention.

Melisandre is quieter though. Ygritte works across her slender body intently with a ferociousness intended to bring forward sounds that accompany the space between ecstasy and pain. Her grip is tight enough on Melisandre’s hips to leave marks when she finally lets go as she thrusts three fingers into her warmth. When the woman sways into her, Ygritte moves onto her toes and brings her sharp teeth to Melisandre’s pale neck. Each bite makes her quiver, silently, in the wildling’s control. 

When they are finished, they part wordlessly. Melisandre can feel the raw skin by her throat and the sting on her hips, it is a fire that has spread across her body. She feels alive. 

Back in the halls of Castle Black, she makes her way back to her chambers. This time, she is noticed. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Jon Snow extends a greeting.

“You know nothing.” Melisandre finally speaks.


	3. You Must Join Me (Shae/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is bathing and the pairing is Shae/Sansa. This is set in King's Landing when Shae is one of Sansa's ladies.

“Is it warm enough for you, my lady?” Shae murmurs as Sansa sinks into the warmth of her bath. A soft moan of contentedness answers the question. 

“Thank you.” Sansa replies, finally remembering her manners.

“It has been so long since I enjoyed a real bath…” Shae trails off, looking wistfully at the water which does nothing to conceal the pale legs beneath.

“Has it?” Sansa speaks with surprise.

“No, my lady.” Shae shakes her head. “It is more water than they can spare. It is okay though. I stay clean.”

“But the soak is the best part.” A frown crosses Sansa’s face as Shae wordlessly begins to move a cloth over the her pale back to cleanse it. “You must join me.”

“But.” Shae pauses. “My lady… though I am inclined to say yes... is that not improper? What would your husband say?”

“Do not worry about Lord Tyrion.” Sansa speaks boldly. “That is my concern. I want you to join me.”

“If you insist.” 

Shae slowly reaches to the back of her gown and pulls the strings that hold it fastened behind her neck. As the garment crumples on the ground, Sansa is treated to the sight of Shae’s petite and well-kept figure. She extends a hand and guides the brunette to sit in front of her.

Shae can feel the softness of her lady’s breasts against her back as she leans into her. Sansa wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace. Neither wants to leave.


	4. A Night as Cersei's Knight (Brienne/Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne does her duty and serves Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne/Cersei - prompt is "role play"

“Should I remove this, my queen?” Brienne glances down at her armor awkwardly.

“No.” Cersei shakes her head quickly. “I do not want to see you undressed.”

“As you wish.” 

Brienne leans her sword gingerly across the windowsill before making her way over to the bed where Cersei is lying eagerly in wait. 

“My queen.” Brienne nods respectfully before lifting Cersei’s long red gown.

This is not the first time Brienne has been asked to prove her loyalty to the Lannisters. She uses her strong arms to hold the two pale legs apart as she brings her mouth down to meet Cersei’s ready body, wet and growing more excited with the sound of clinking armour as Brienne positions herself.

With each controlled stroke of her tongue against Cersei’s clit, Brienne preforms her duty wordlessly. The Lannister woman’s eyes are tightly shut as she focuses on the mounting excitement that forces her legs to twitch relentlessly, controlled only by her companions muscular physique. For Brienne to make any noise above that of her armour would ruin the illusion.

“Yes.” Cersei screams. “Right there, my knight!”

Brienne does not let up, encouraged by the words that Cersei speaks. She is a knight and this is her serving her liege. Restraining the restless legs that try to force her away, the Maid of Tarth delivers the final blow with her tongue that sends the queen over the edge.

As this happens, it is not Brienne’s name that Cersei yells out; it is Jamie’s.


	5. Wet for the Flame (Melisandre/Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre invites Cersei to her chambers. Candles are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is Cersandre (Cersei X Melisandre) and the prompt is "pain".

The wax runs across Cersei’s chest and she has to bite her lip to keep the sound from spilling free. She should have known that a night with the red witch would end with something on fire. 

The queen knew very little about the woman aside from that she fashioned herself a priestess of R’hllor and had been sent to the Red Keep to bring word from the wall. So, when Melisandre had extended an invitation, curiosity had gotten the better of her. 

When she greeted Cersei at the door, the other woman had worn a long red robe made of a silky material that clung magnificently to the curves of her body. Her dark red hair, illuminated by the glow of candles spread across the room, was pulled back from her heart shaped face. 

Melisandre put an arm around Cersei and led her to the bed. She carefully removed the blonde’s gown before slipping out of her robe. Lowering Cersei onto her back, she straddled her. Cersei could not help but admire the abundant, yet perky, bosom of the woman on top of her.

As the witch worked her magic with her fingers, across and inside, she reached for a candle. The wax trickles from her hands to land upon Cersei’s bare skin. The immediate pain of the heat turns into a strange sensation as the wax hardens on her stomach and breasts. Melisandre moves faster with each drop, turned on by how the flame has blessed this rendez-vous.


	6. Bound by Faith (Selyse/Melisandre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selyse asks Melisandre for help fastening her dress. Melisandre obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is Melisandre/Selyse and prompt is "breath".

“Can you help me?” Selyse asks, gesturing toward her dress.

“My queen.” She murmurs respectfully as she takes hold of the silvery cords at the back of the dress. She pulls tightly to bring the corseted bodice to a close. As she does, Selyse lets out a small noise. Melisandre realizes that drawing sound from her is something that anyone else does, not anymore.

“You are beautiful.” She states, still twisting the cords in her hands.

“No.” Selyse shakes her head. “Beauty is for others. I am the loyal kind.”

“Your loyalty is what makes you beautiful.” The red-haired woman replies, drawing forth another sound as she tightens the dress again. “R’hllor finds all true believers to be beautiful of heart.”

“Do you?” 

“What, my queen?”

“Find me beautiful?”

Melisandre embraces the woman from behind. Cords still clenched tightly in her hands, she holds Selyse to her. Being considerably taller, she can rest her chin on her queen’s shoulder. 

“I do.” Melisandre whispers. “The Lord of Light wants you and I do too.”

She releases Selyse from the embrace and shifts the cords to her left hand. With the right, she reaches around to cup a breast. As Melisandre does this, she pulls the bodice tighter. Using one hand to pleasure her queen and the other to tighten her dress, she makes Selyse scream for the first time in years for her own pleasure and for the Lord of Light. A loyal believer deserves to feel the flames of passion.


	7. I Beg to Serve (Cersei/Taena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei commands Taena. Taena begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - obedience

Cersei Lannister slips Taena Merryweather a note during dinner. It is not an invitation. It is a command. When her dark eyes rise from the note to meet Cersei’s, they shine with mischief. She recognizes the new game. 

“Take off your dress.” Cersei orders.

Taena complies with the command, slowly reaching behind to free herself from a dress which is so simple yet sexy that she does not need any assistance as she performs sultry movements of her hips to cause the dress to flow down her body like water, revealing her ample bosom. 

“Now, beg.”

“My queen.” Taena drops to her knees atop the pooled fabric of her dress. “I beg of you.”

She purrs this in a sultry manner, never breaking eye contact with Cersei.  
“Beg what?” Cersei asks, crossing her arms.

“I am begging…” She pauses to lick her lips. “… to serve my queen.”

“I am feeling kind.” Cersei reaches down and places a hand underneath the left breast to guide Taena to a stand. “I will grant you this one favour.”

The obedience game is set aside then as Taena brings her full lips to Cersei’s expectant mouth. They kiss with a primal need. Taena bites Cersei’s lip before turning her around and pushing her face first onto the bed. Roughly, she unlaces the back of Cersei’s dress before working a hand underneath the skirt and between her legs, reaching to the front. Finding Cersei almost dripping with excitement, she sets to work pleasing her grace.


	8. Oh, Little Sister (Tyene/Nymeria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is self-love. Pairing is Tyene Sand/Nymeria Sand.
> 
> (Also: for agirlnamedtruth's drabbletag6 prompt - "tease")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is show!Tyene with a mix of book!Nymeria and show!Nymeria.

Nymeria hears the soft moans, gradually increasing, before she rounds the corner. Her heart races faster as she licks her lips in anticipation. She wonders if the Fowler twins have paid her an unexpected visit. It would be like them to start without her, she thinks with a knowing smile. Sultrily, she rounds the corner, leaning into the empty doorframe with a half smile. 

On the day bed in front of her, Nymeria sees her half-sister Tyene stretched out with her eyes closed, one hand between her legs and the other on one of her breasts. The moans are becoming more frequent now, as she pleasures herself. 

“You look like a cat basking in the light, stroking yourself like that.” Nymeria finally says in a matter-of-fact manner.

“Nym!” Tyene’s eyes open widely and her hands fall away from her body. “I’m going to kill you!” 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” 

“Wanna fight?” Tyene spits, glaring at Nymeria.

“Usually.” Nymeria shrugs. “Not with your hand between your legs though, hardly a fair fight.”

The younger Sand Snake leaps up and lunges toward Nymeria, angry at being interrupted. In her impulsivity, she does not bother to clothe herself and, when Nymeria deftly tosses her to the ground, ends up pinned.

“One day I might let you beat me, little sister.”

“I’m not little!” Tyene protests from beneath Nymeria. “You know I’m just as strong as you.”

“Such big words from someone on her back. Now, let me show you how it’s done.”


	9. The Lion and the Fish (Cersei/Lysa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "queening". Pairing is Lysa/Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Elohim - She Talks Too Much at 4AM and saw this prompt. Then, this happened. Apparently I'm the queen of crack fics, because this was weirdly easy to write.

Everyone knows that Lysa Tully talks too much. Her damn fish mouth flaps to whoever will listen and even those that try to ignore her. Little do they know how easy it is to silence the bitch. 

It always starts this way. Cersei invites Lysa to her chambers to share a goblet of wine and the latest gossip. It is expected that she play nice with the noble ladies of other houses and the Lannisters are all about appearances. Cersei pours herself several glasses of wine before Lysa has downed her first. She feigns interest in whatever juvenile story the Tully girl tells and nods in sympathy as she whines about the latest person to wrong her. Sometimes it is lowborn Petyr and sometimes her stupid perfect sister. It does not matter to Cersei though. She watches those damn lips flap around and waits, like a lion after prey, to pounce. 

Lysa does not resist Cersei’s advances. The lioness pins her down between her legs and urges her to continue her story. Let’s see her try and talk now, Cersei thinks. 

Eventually, Lysa makes a muffled comment that Cersei interprets as a question. The fish girl wants to switch. There’s another noise that sounds like a compliant about it not being fair. Cersei grinds down harder on her mouth, forcing silence from her. The bitch should consider herself lucky. The food chain generally doesn’t favour the fish. Lysa should be thankful Cersei is allowing her a taste of the lion.


	10. The Siren and the Tempest (Asha/Shiera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is anonymity. Pairing is Asha/Shiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually stemming from an idea I had for a larger collection of Asha/Shiera pieces that revolve around Shiera being still alive and a siren and ensnaring Asha. I hope to write more of these! (I'm all about the weird/rare pairings.)

Lady Shiera once heard someone say that immortality is a lonely place. She admits now that it might be true, but she is hardly alone. On the island, she hears the whispers of the trees that spread secrets to those who know enough to listen. She stands on the coast and sings out to the sailors that pass by and they always come for her. This is a game that she has played for countless years. Seducing the sea captains and then casting them in their ecstasy back into the sea to sink like the rocks that they are. It is not them she seeks, but instead their fair maidens. 

She takes them to her lair and rides them like the waves. Then, as they are about to crest, she slits their throats. They die screaming in pleasure, a nicer gift than any of their flimsy men can bestow upon them. In return, they thank her with their youthful blood, which runs down her body as she finishes them off.

As she mounts her latest unnamed catch, Shiera becomes acutely aware of the changing of the tide. Unlike the others before her, this one fights back. As Shiera moves across her body, her prey bites like a cold wind. Their coming together is hardly the calm swan song of the girls before; it is a furious tempest. It stirs a feel that Shiera barely recalls but knows is called passion.

“You are no maiden.”

“Funny.” Asha smirks. “Neither are you.”


	11. The Winter Rose (Sansa/Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is Sansa/Cersei - "shame"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this is implied underage, but barely. (Aside from that, Game of Thrones is a weird one with this in that it's canon for characters to be married off/bedded well before our modern ages of consent/majority. I use this label here though because of the large age difference and Cersei's position of authority.)

Cersei wakes in the middle of the night with Lyanna’s name on her lips as if it were only yesterday that Robert had left it there, forcing it into her mouth with his roughness. She spends the rest of the day in a bitter mood that she does not bother to conceal. It is not until she reaches the gardens that she encounters Sansa Stark. 

“I was looking for you.” The red-haired girl outstretches an arm to pass a small piece of embroidery to Cersei. “Lady Olenna said you might like this.”

When Cersei looks down at the craft, she realizes that the pattern is a winter rose. The day after the nightmare, she is holding a square of threads that intertwine to create the same fucking flower that topped Lyanna’s head at that damn tournament when Rhaegar, who Tywin had once promised to her, crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty. 

Cersei wants to smack the smile off Sansa’s face. Despite her Tully hair and milder disposition, she still has the same blood. The little bitch is ten and four. Lyanna Stark was about the same age when she stole the hearts that should have been Cersei’s. The shame builds in her and she wants to crush Sansa like the pathetic winter rose that she is. 

She never knew what Lyanna had that she lacked. It is a question that has haunted her for years. Now, as she corners Sansa in the garden, she intends to find out.


	12. Cuddle the Bear or Freeze (Alysane/Asha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt is "temperature" and pairing is Alysane Mormont and Asha Greyjoy (set in the context of ADWD where Asha is Stannis' prisoner and Alysane is in charge of her)
> 
> also for femslash drabbletag6 - Asha Greyjoy/Alysane Mormont - "heat" (for originally!)

Asha sits upon a stump, glaring out into the snow. She barely remembers what it was like to shiver in the cold as her body is too numb to register the feeling anymore. Even if she were, by the Drowned God’s blessing, able to escape the She-Bear, she would surely not get far. Stannis’ supporters could live and die in the snow as their gods were watching and would understand. Asha was Ironborn though. If she died here, it would be an insult to the Greyjoy name and her faith. She knows survive until an escape is more feasible.

“You’re not cold?” Asha asks, trying to make conversation with her captor.

“I told you.” The She-Bear smiles. “We Mormont women are skinchangers. All the warmth and ferocity of a bear without the pesky need to hibernate.”

“Lucky you.” 

“I guess squids aren’t made for the snow.”

“Krakens.” 

“All the same in the North. But here, I have warmth to spare.”

“The Ironborn don’t cuddle.” Asha spits.

“You forget you’re a prisoner.” The She-Bear smirks. “This is a command, squid girl.”

Not wanting to chance a fight in her current condition, Asha relents and allows the bulky woman to take her into an embrace. She feels the large hands, paws, wrap around her and slowly creep up her tunic. They radiate heat like a fire in the summer and ignite Asha’s body. She is thankful that her god is far away tonight, because Alysane’s hands feel so right across her skin.


	13. Kiss Me (Myrcella/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "textures", pairing - Sansa/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop wanting nice things for Sansa.

“Is… it okay if I kiss you?” Myrcella asks, tentatively. 

“I suppose so.” Sansa replies in the dark where she lies beside the other girl. The question strikes her somewhere deep inside and she cannot remember having this much agency in her own life since arriving at King’s Landing.

“I don’t have to… I mean, if you don’t want to?” Myrcella falters, suddenly embarrassed of her forwardness. 

“No.” Sansa replies, suddenly sure. “Kiss me.”

Sansa has never felt touch that is so welcome. Myrcella moves slowly with the awkwardness of genuine care, opening her eyes every few minutes to gauge the reaction to her advances. 

Her brother is forceful with kisses, each demanding or showing power, but Myrcella’s is the kind that belongs in a bard’s song or a fairytale. Her delicate pink lips are soft against Sansa’s own. Even now, they seem to be conveying a question. Sansa knows that she wants to say yes. 

Smooth porcelain flesh pressed together. The silk of the princess’ lavender bed sheets against Sansa’s naked body. The rough, but controlled, hands that move in rhythm across the most intimate parts of her. The long golden hair that gently scratches her stomach. The wetness of her own excitement that Myrcella coaxes out. The clenching of teeth as she wants to scream. The nails that she digs into the bed beneath her. The pillow she slams her head back into. The moans that slip past her lips.

The best feeling, though, is finally knowing happiness.


	14. It's Not an Axe (Ygritte/Asha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha is Ygritte's captive. Asha uses sex to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "toys"

Asha clenches her teeth together as Ygritte moves the stone daggers across her skin. She does not know if this is for torture or the wildling’s own pleasure, but she suspects it is a combination of both. Tied to a tree, she can barely feel the bite of the cold anymore. Her tunic is torn and stained with the red of her own blood. She is aware that her right breast is exposed, nipple erect in the frozen climate.

The red-headed woman brushes across the revealed breast every so often in a way that seems more than coincidental. Asha prays that the Drowned God, wherever he might be, is not watching her next move. 

“Just fuck me.” Asha spits. 

“Is this how you mate in the South?” Ygritte mocks. “Thought you were more refined’n that.”

“I said fuck me.” 

Her hands are rough against Asha’s torn skin as she twists the exposed nipple. Asha yells out in pain as the hand slips down her pants. The knife remains pressed to Asha’s shoulder as she shoves her fingers deep inside. 

“Unbind me.” Asha hisses. “So I can fuck you.”

“One hand.” Ygritte relents. 

One hand is all Asha needs. She grabs her captor by the hair and pulls her in close. She then moves her fingers to meet the wilding’s ready wetness and makes her scream. Then, she pulls her hand back quickly enough to disarm her. 

She hurls the knife. It is not an axe, but it does the trick.


	15. What the Princess Wants (Elia/Ashara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set night after the Tournament of Harrenhal. 
> 
> prompt - "authority" : Elia/Ashara

The night after her husband crowns Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty, Elia has a few too many drinks. Ashara is there, right beside her, listening to every word of confusion and hurt that her oldest companion needs to express. She allows the princess to cry into the fabric of her dress.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” She murmurs as she strokes Elia’s thick dark hair. 

“He doesn’t love me.” Elia confesses. “You must know.”

“I don’t think you have much love for him either, my lady.” She whispers as she kisses the Dornish princess on the crown of her head.

“Do you?” 

“What?” Ashara laughs. “Love the prince? Hardly.”

“No… love me.” Elia clarifies in a small voice. 

“I…” Ashara pauses. 

“Tell me you love me.” Elia persists.

“You know I do.” 

“Show me you love me.” 

“I shouldn’t.”

“What if I command it? If Rhaegar wants Lyanna, he can have her.” Elia states, coldly. “I want you tonight.”

There is a tenderness in Elia’s kisses that reminds Ashara of the word melancholy. As she presses against her lady-in-waiting, there is urgency to touch and be touched. The wine and the betrayal of her husband have made her brave. She comes from Dorne, the land of paramours and passion. Her needs are nothing that a Targaryen man can satisfy. 

Ashara of Starfall knows how to touch a Dornish woman in all the right ways. She makes Elia scream and then cry. 

If only Elia could truly love her back.


	16. A Dornish Bedding (Obara/Margaery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - whipped, pairing - book!Obara/Margaery

Obara Sand is lethal with a whip. She knows exactly where to hit a man twice her size to make him yield or keel over, depending on how angry she is on the given day. The stories of her skills are no secret. Anyone who has heard of the Sand Snakes knows of Oberyn’s eldest bastard. She has inherited her father’s affinity for fighting.

Margaery Tyrell knows more than the others though. She knows that Obara’s whip technique can do more than incapacitate a man; it can excite a woman. She takes after her father in more ways than one. A gifted warrior and lover. A brutally passionate lover that moves in ways that Margaery has never known a man to. 

Obara is gentle at first with Margaery, lightly tapping her with the whip. Controlled gestures that introduce the Tyrell girl to passion outside the monotony of the royal beddings. 

It is not long before Margaery looks her partner in the eyes and demands something harder. Though she comes from the house of flowers, she lives by her family words. _Growing Strong._

Before long, Obara abandons all restraint. Margaery is strong enough to bear, and even enjoy, her anger. By the first two cracks of whip, she is wet with anticipation. By the tenth, she is yanking at Obara’s hair and pulling her down onto the floor. They fight for control. They fuck like they want to kill each other. Vicious and hard. Angry and passionate. 

Margaery is no flower.


	17. Girl Crush (Cersei/Elia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teen!Cersei reflects jealously on Elia and what she would like to do to/with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "worship" & pairing - Cersei/Elia
> 
> Warning: Cersei describing her desires is possibly be an issue of dubious consent. 
> 
> This was inspired, in part, by Little Big Town - Girl Crush, which the title comes from.

Cersei Lannister knows almost everything there is to know about Elia Martell. She started hoarding information the second that she learned of her engagement to Rhaegar Targaryen. The prince had been promised to her. This bitch was too old for him and not nearly as beautiful as Cersei. The mirror confirmed this, as did Jamie when Cersei pressed him about who was the fairest maiden in the land. But, there is something about Elia that lingers in her mind.

Part of her obsession is a fiery passion. Cersei wants to grab hold of the long dark hair that cascades down past Elia’s breasts, and yank. She wants to pinch her pink nipples until she sounds out in pain. She wants to scratch her tanned back until she bleeds. She wants to pin the princess and control her. She wants to make the bitch cry, scream, and moan under her hands. She wants fuck the princess like Rhaegar must.

As much as she wants to ruin her, she also wants to explore Elia’s body and discover the crevices and nooks that Rhaegar has claimed. She wants to run her hands through the Dornish woman’s hair and touch her flesh to feel the residual heat of the prince’s last embrace. Cersei wants to press her lips against Elia’s neck and taste Rhaegar’s sweat and saliva.

Elia Martell holds all the love and secrets that Cersei longs to take for her own. Cersei cannot decide if she wants to fuck or worship her.


	18. The Queen's Present (Asha/Margaery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - clothing, pairing - Asha/Margaery

“Well, don’t you clean up nice.” Margaery smiles pleasantly before extending a hand to her companion. “You truly are a lady.”

“Fuck off.” Asha crosses her arms across her chest to hide the cleavage that rises from the bodice of her garment. “I’m no lady.” 

“In manners, no.” Margaery laughs. “But, it would bore me if you were.”

“So why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?”

“Because, I’m your queen.” She smirks. “Also, because it’s my nameday and you’re going to be my present.”

“Explains the damn wrapping paper then.” Asha huffs as she straightens the pink gown across her hips. 

“I guess the Ironborn aren’t the sentimental type.” Margaery concedes. “But, do you know what the best thing about presents is?”

“Unwrapping them?” Asha winks.

“Oh, don’t you worry, you pretty lady.” Margaery places a hand on Asha’s shoulder and looks her directly in the eye. “Make no mistake, I do intend to tear this dress from your body tonight.”

She reaches underneath the layers of sheer pastel fabric, running the back of her hand up Asha’s inner leg. Margaery is pleasantly surprised to find that, true to her unladylike nature, Asha has chosen to do away with her undergarments. 

“Why wait?” Asha asks, leaning into Margaery’s hand as it begins to stroke her ready body. She lets out a small moan before the Margaery pulls her hand away.

“Don’t stop.” Asha pleads. “I want you to fuck me.”

“The best thing about presents is the anticipation.”


	19. A Bedtime Story (Myrcella/Tyene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - dirty talk, pairing show!Tyene/Myrcella
> 
> ALSO FOR: femslash100 drabble tag 6 - "princess" for agirlnamedtruth

“Do you want to know how I’d fuck you, princess?” Tyene whispers. 

She cannot see fully see the colour of Myrcella Baratheon’s face in the dark, but the slight shift under the blankets beside her is enough to assume that she is probably blushing as any noble girl would at the mention of such obscenities. 

“Consider it a bedtime story.” She adds.

“I guess.” Myrcella replies in a tiny voice.

“Well, first I’d grab your pretty golden hair and pull you over here. Then, I’d bite your lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make you moan.”

“Oh.” 

“I can stop, if you want.” 

“Oh… no. You can continue.” Myrcella giggles lightly. “I mean, if you want.”

“I’d run my hand up underneath your gown until I reached your cunt. It would be so wet, fucking dripping, ready for me. First, I’d stroke your clit with two fingers while freeing your breasts from your bodice.”

“With one hand?” Myrcella questions.

“It’s art.” Tyene says quickly. “But you’re interrupting my story.”

“Sorry.”

“I’d tease your left nipple with my tongue and your right with my fingers. I’d pinch and squeeze while the fingers on my other hand slip inside you. First one and then, as you are screaming at me not to stop and scratching my back, I’d slip another two into your cunt and make you cum in a way that sweet Trystane will never be able to.”

“Wow.” 

“Good enough story, princess?”

“Too good.” Myrcella whispers.


	20. The Flame and the Flower (Daenerys/Margaery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of two queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble cycle prompt - "blindfold"  
> drabbletag6 prompt - "heat"
> 
> pairing is Daenerys/Margaery
> 
> tw: implied build-up to dub-con

Daenerys can see nothing more than the dark shadows that dance across the white fabric pressed to her eyes. She can feel the hard shoves of a knight against her back as she is propelled unceremoniously forward. The sounds of clanking armor and whispers reach her ears while her face grows warm with shame. 

“Stop.” A female voice commands. “Leave us be.”

“But, my queen. Are you sure you can trust her?”

“Quite sure.” 

The clanking sound of armor marks the departing of the knight and Daenerys hears the shuffling of feet from around the room. The mysterious female, an apparent queen, does not speak again until after the door thuds shut. 

“Daenerys.” The woman speaks the name slowly, as if tasting each syllable separately. “The stories are true, then. The Targaryen women are as beautiful as they say.”

“Unbind me.” Daenerys commands. “I am a queen.”

“As am I. But who isn’t these days?” The woman muses. 

Daenerys can feel the heat of another body moments before a hand strokes her cheek. The flesh is soft against her skin.

“You are lucky that I have a weak spot for two things.” The woman whispers in her ear. “Flowers and pretty ladies.”

The blindfold falls, revealing a woman with a curious smile and seductive brown eyes. 

“I have had my share of ladies, some even princesses, but never a queen.” 

“You don’t want to kill me?” Daenerys asks, taken aback. 

“No.” She shakes her head. “I want to taste you.”


	21. A Song of Flame and Wax (Daenerys/Melisandre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre enters Daenerys' fiery dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because AO3 user Yaya requested a Daenerys/Melisandre pairing with fire as a theme. (I paired this with the drabble cycle - kinks: mirror prompt.)
> 
> Glass candles are used in the ASOIAF world to communicate/give dreams to others, so, make of this what you will.

When Melisandre looks into the flame cast from the glass candle, she first sees a reflection of herself. A figure, cloaked in the movement of red flames, walking toward her. It beckons to her, seductively. 

Who is she to resist the call of the flame?

Gazing deeply into the flame, she sees the wisps of fire part to reveal a tower of white wax, which drips in the heat. She reaches out to touch it, savouring the sensation of it hardening across her flesh. With each stroke, she notices the wax melting faster in a peculiar pattern. Before long, Melisandre is touching a wax figure of a maiden. 

Melisandre brings her lips to meet it in a kiss and, brought to life by the fire inside her, it moves to embrace her. The wax flesh is hot to the touch, a sweet pain that makes Melisandre’s breath heavier. As her hand meets the figure’s dripping maidenhood, the wax goddess turns to human.

A fair-haired woman squirms under Melisandre’s skillful hands. Ignited in passion, she brings her mouth the to bite at the red priestess’ neck. The flame dances around them, heat licking their flesh as they move in the rhythm of the fire. Fingers thrust into the wax woman. Tongue flicking at the red woman’s breasts. Their movements are as unforgiving as flame as they coax forth sound from the other and come together in screaming ecstasy. 

Daenerys wakes in the morning, soaking in sweat and wet between the legs.


	22. Under My Foot (Catelyn/Cersei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt is exhibitionism - pairing is a younger Catelyn/Cersei

Catelyn Tully bites down on her lip, hard, trying to keep from screaming. A young Northern lord to her right engages with her in a conversation about… What was he talking about? Hunting? Or was it… Her thought is interrupted by another urge to cry out in pleasure. Instead, she nods and works her lips into a forced smile. 

She looks across the table and glares at Cersei Lannister. The blonde girl smiles innocently while pointing at a cask of wine.

“Would you like another goblet, Cat?”

When she opens her mouth to speak, she feels Cersei’s foot move under her skirt. Catelyn has to clench her teeth shut and shake her head before giving away their secret game.

The lord to her right begins talking to her again. This time, he is speaking of swords. But, Catelyn cannot be bothered to focus on the details of his explanation. She locks eyes with Cersei once again. The girl winks this time.

“Pl-“ Catelyn starts. “Please excuse me. I need a word with someone.”

She pulls away from Cersei’s reaching foot and nods toward the entrance to the hall. When the blonde girl shrugs and turns to the talkative lord, Catelyn grabs her wrist and pulls. 

“You just wanted that lord’s attention.” Catelyn hisses as she drags Cersei out of the room.

“Maybe.” Cersei smiles. “But you want me.”

“I hate you.” Catelyn whispers as she presses her wanting lips to Cersei’s. 

Soon, it is Cersei who must refrain from screaming.


	23. Please? (Shireen/Arya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt is "food" (+ "massages")
> 
> adult!Queen Shireen/queensguard Arya Stark 
> 
> (Aged up, obviously. Shireen is on the throne and Arya is sworn to protect her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is for Nerdrocker42 
> 
> _I'm sorry, I know it's a little silly_

Shireen picks at a biscuit, which crumbles at her touch. Only the setting sun above Westeros lights the room. It is strange that the land is hers now. The thought of what it took, who she lost, to get here brings loneliness. 

“Hello?” 

She calls to the doorway. The clanking of armour signals a response as a figure rounds the corner. 

“Oh.” Shireen smiles. “Arya.”

“Queen?”

Her favourite knight leans against the doorframe. Of course, Shireen’s advisors warned against this appointment, but she has no qualms. Arya’s father supported her own claim to the throne before the rest of Westeros. 

“My back is sore.” Shireen sighs. “Can I trouble you for a massage?”

“It’s that damn throne.” Arya shakes her head as she walks over. “Can you believe they let some idiot rule who thought sitting on swords was smart?”

As Arya begins to work her hands across her shoulders, Shireen notes the softness of her palms. They are not calloused like any knight she has known.

“Oh! My gown.” 

“What?” 

“The wine dribbled from my goblet.”

The red liquid is slowly trickling down her chest. Without thinking, Arya moves to put her mouth to Shireen’s breast to stop the liquid from staining the white bodice of her dress.

“Shit, sorry.” Arya hesitates.

“No.” Shireen pauses. “Please.”

She reaches down to Arya’s chin and pulls her into a passionate kiss. The only concern she has for her gown is how badly she wants Arya to tear it from her body.


	24. Powerplay (Cersei/Margaery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "spanking", pairing - Cersei/Margaery

As soon as the heavy wooden door closes behind them, Margaery smirks over the rim of a goblet of wine. Cersei fumes, equally angered and aroused by the young woman’s nonchalance. 

“Think I’m pretty?” The Tyrell girl asks, dramatically batting her eyes.

“Fuck off.” Cersei hisses. 

“Want to steal my maidenhood from Joffrey?”

“Still lying about that, are we?” Cersei laughs. “You’re no maid.”

“It’s no lie. I’m as innocent as Sansa Stark.”

“You know what I would do to Sansa?” Cersei moves close enough to whisper into Margaery’s ear.

Margaery takes a step back suddenly before moving her palm to make contact with Cersei’s cheek. A hard hollow slap reverberates around the room before Margaery pulls Cersei into a rough kiss. 

Cersei then grabs hold of hair. She pulls Margaery across the room and forces her to bend over the table. The wine falls from her hand. 

One of Cersei’s hands presses down firmly against Margaery’s head while the other tears at her gown to reveal her bottom. Then, Cersei smacks Margaery’s ass with force. 

“Do it like you mean it.” Margaery spits through clenched teeth.

“Shut up.”

Cersei hits her again, this time considerably harder. The Tyrell girl grunts in response before moving free of Cersei’s restraining hand. 

Pulling free, she forces Cersei’s back onto the table as she reaches up her gown. Margaery’s other hand moves to toy with Cersei’s right nipple which has slipped free of her clothing in the struggle.

“You’re so wet for me.”


	25. Shadow of the Past (Cersei/Lady Stoneheart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "punishment" and pairing is Cersei/Lady Stoneheart.

Cersei awakes to the rustling of curtains and an icy wind from the balcony. She lies in bed, shivering, before willing herself out of bed. As she sets about closing the doors to the balcony, she sees a shadow out of the corner of her eye. But, then it hits her; there is no visible moon in the night sky. There is no source of light to cast a shadow. 

Cersei backs up quickly, preparing to scream out to where her knights are stationed in the hallway. She reaches wildly for something to defend herself with. Her hand hands on an empty wine goblet. 

The shadow moves toward her now and, just before she yells, drops a black hood to reveal its identity.

“Cat.” The name falls from Cersei’s lips like a long forgotten favourite verse. 

The woman in front of her does not speak. Instead, she nods slowly, acknowledging Cersei’s recognition. Though she knows that it must Catelyn Stark, the shadow-clad creature is a far cry from the auburn-haired maid of her memory. The Tully features that Cersei once traced lightly with her fingers on warm summer nights by the river are muted and transfigured into a grotesque approximation of what Catelyn Stark had once been. 

Cersei breathes fast, fear pulsing through her veins. She knows what she has done. 

The shadow Catelyn moves, as if to embrace Cersei. Just before their lips meet, Cersei sees the hatred in her eyes. Then, she feels the knife pierce her back.


	26. As I Command (Margaery/Selyse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - voyuerism
> 
> Selyse and Margaery are sexy penpals. (I mean, let's be real, neither of them are really getting off with their husbands...)

Margaery returns to her chamber to see a letter waiting with the seal intact. As she opens it, she can smell dried wax. The scent is enough to excite her. 

_M,_

_I want you to go sit at the next feast and spread your legs under the banquet table. Pull your skirts up high enough that any common lord sitting below could get a full view of your exposed sex if not for the tablecloth. Think about it. Look to your king’s mother. Look to the knights. Look around and realize what a horny little bitch you are. Touch yourself to those thoughts. First soft and gentle. Scan the room. Think about them watching you. Then harder, stroke the warmth of your wetness with the knowledge that you are dripping in front of your kingdom. Their depraved horny queen._

_Yours,  
S_

Putting down the letter from Selyse, Margaery bites her lip in frustration. Just the words alone make her damp under her skirts. Though she fully intends to act out Selyse’s commands, as is their current game of finding satisfaction in each other instead of their respective Baratheons, she cannot wait for the next feast day. Pulling her gown up, she moves her hand into her undergarments and coaxes herself to the ultimate pleasure. She screams Selyse’s name as she climaxes. 

Then, hand still moist, she sets a pen to paper. She writes her own demands of Selyse. And, after sealing her letter, she sets about seeking release once more.


	27. The Secret of Youth (Asha/Melisandre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - "edging" for drabble cycle - kinks and "steam" for drabbletag6 (for agirlnamedtruth)

When Stannis took Asha prisoner, she had resigned herself to the possibility of being sacrificed to R’hllor. However, she had assumed the traditional stake and fire ritual was the inevitable conclusion. She had definitely not anticipated ending up alive, much less in bed with a priestess. 

Though she spends the days and evenings gracing Stannis and his lady with her affections, Melisandre never fails to tend to Asha. She comes after others in the castle have fallen quiet, wordlessly and with a single red candle. 

Melisandre feasts on Asha. She uses her mouth and hands as a catalyst, coaxing youthful, sexual energy. The red priestess brings her close to climax, willing her to radiate and exude power. This is magic. This must be the secret to everlasting youth. 

Melisandre is all fire. Her tongue is a flame that licks across Asha’s flesh. Drops of hot wax float on the surface of Asha’s body as they trickle from the candle. It is painful on first contact and then strangely pleasing. Though, Asha would say the entire experience with Melisandre is like that. Painful and pleasing.

She comes close to Asha, touching and heating her body. Making her malleable and weak in her hands. Then, she brings her close to a boil. Melisandre move her hands quickly to create a heated friction across Asha’s wet readiness. The meeting of fire and water yields a hot steam.

Asha wants this. _She wants to overflow._

But, as always, Melisandre pulls away moments too soon.


	28. Like Her Life Depends on It (Cersei/Ellaria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **warning - dubious consent**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> prompt - "begging"  
> pair - Cersei/Ellaria

“You were always so tense, Cersei.” Ellaria comments sultrily as she works her hands across Cersei’s back, kneading and massaging. 

“After all this time, you would think that you would know to address me differently.” Cersei’s voice is hard and controlled. 

“After all this time?” Ellaria laughs. “I’ll try to remember not to scream your name when your mouth is on my cunt.”

Before Cersei can protest, Ellaria has pushed into her. Pinning her down, Ellaria kisses her in the wild Dornish way. Her tongue flits in and out of Cersei’s mouth and drawing forth low moans.

“Oh, _your grace_.” Ellaria declares caustically as she pulls back, pushing off Cersei’s grasping hands. 

“Seven hells.” Cersei groans. “You can call me Cersei if you _must_.”

“If I must?” Ellaria asks, amused. 

She touches a finger to Cersei’s lips. Then, she grabs blonde hair and pulls Cersei’s head to her shoulder. Gripping firmly, Ellaria whispers in her ear.

“Beg me.”

“For what?” Cersei laughs. “To call me my name?”

“No.” Ellaria bites her earlobe. “To spare your life.” 

She steps back and pulls a vial from between her breasts. 

“You didn’t…”

“Poison you? I’m guilty of that.” Ellaria smirks. “I should just kill you. You certainly deserve it for your family’s sins. Beg me to spare your life.”

“Ellaria-“ Cersei gasps, eyes wide.

“Use your mouth, not your words.”

Humbled, Cersei brings her mouth to Ellaria’s body. In her ecstasy, Ellaria screams out _Cersei_ instead of _your grace_ and Cersei cannot object.


	29. I Could Kill You (Arya/Daenerys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - restrained   
> pairing - Arya/Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agedup!Arya and queenofWesteros!Dany

They brought the woman to Daenerys in chains. The men had abandoned her as soon as she had met them. It was as though this prisoner was less of an offering and more of a sentence. They could not be quicker to leave.

Daenerys visits her on the first night and is met by defiant silence, punctuated only by the silence of a wolf howling in the distance. She does not know if the woman speaks the common tongue. There is an aura of death and despair to her. Dark hair hangs over her face as she fixes her stare on the ground. Even though Daenerys finds herself a little unnerved by the strange prisoner, she visits nightly.

One night, the woman speaks. 

“A queen should not fear her subjects.”

“I’m not afraid.” Daenerys replies, trying to hold her voice steady.

“You stand a meter away.” The woman muses. “Yet you visit me every night.”

“I don’t fear you.”

“Prove it.”

Daenerys, overcome by unexplainable trust, unlocks the chains. The woman seems unsure for a second, as if she is contemplating fleeing, but then stops to look cautiously at Daenerys.

“You freed me.”

“You were an offering. You owe me nothing.”

“I could kill you.” Though she is surprised, she sounds remotely serious in intent. 

“Yes, or you could leave.” Daenerys stands her ground.

Arya Stark steps in toward her, moving a hand around her back. As Daenerys braces herself, the woman embraces her before moving in for a kiss.


	30. The Threesome (Catelyn/Cersei/Lyanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - group
> 
> I wanted to finish this off with a bang ;)

Cersei and Catelyn used to practice dancing together. Then, one day, Lyanna had asked to join. Lyanna’s presence had changed the dynamic and, suddenly, neither Catelyn or Cersei had wanted to practice their footwork.

Lyanna is the first one to make a move. She grabs Catelyn by the hair and pulls her into a long and passionate kiss. It is not long before Cersei, feeling left out, shoves her aside to take a turn with Catelyn’s mouth. Lyanna, not one to wait, moves down to slide Catelyn’s skirts up. 

Cersei uses a hand to push the bodice of Lyanna’s gown down to allow her breast to spill over the top. As soon as they do, Catelyn pulls away to move her mouth the left one. She flicks her tongue tentatively, gaging Lyanna’s reaction. When she hears a moan, she speeds up. Any shyness she had before this point is gone.

Cersei brings her mouth down and shoves Lyanna’s fingers away from Catelyn. She uses her tongue to tease at the Tully girl’s already wet maidenhood. She can feel the body-consuming shudders. 

Lyanna moves a hand to pinch one of Cersei’s breasts and another to stroke her clit. Catelyn moves up from Lyanna’s breasts now, biting and kissing her neck before kissing her with unbridled passion.

Catelyn, as always is the first to climax. Then, Cersei joins her in ecstasy shortly before they both set to bringing Lyanna to the ultimate pleasure. The three girls collapse on the bed, breathing heavily.


End file.
